Itachi Kawin
by ratsu
Summary: Pein tidak tahan melihat teman-temannya yang kebanyakan berorientasi ganjil itu. akhirnya dia memutuskan menikahkan Itachi dengan salah satu kunoichi atas dasar perkawinan ekonomi  ?
1. Rencana Pein

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dong

Genre : Humor/Tragedy

Title : Big Surprise

Warning : ide saya asli, OOC, aneh, lebay, garing, typo.

Thanks to : laptop, waktu, Tuhan YME.

Author said : fic yang saya bikin di sela-sela kesibukan ujian. ^^

* * *

.

.

PEIN'S PLANN

.

.

"selamat pagiii, teman-temanku tersayang yang aku cintai sepenuh hatiii" teriak Pein menggunakan corong masjid di depan beberapa ekor (?) makhluk-makhluk halus (?) alias anggota Akatsuki yang sedang tertidur lelap. Senyum gigi putih bersinar ala Pepsodent nampang di ketua Akatsuki itu.

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit…

"ohayou!" teriaknya lagi, kali ini disertai senyum ala Maito Gai.

Krik krik krik…

30 menit…

Ngoing-ngoing… *Tonton nyasar*

45 menit…

1 jam…

"WOIIII! ZOMBIES! BANGUUUN!" teriak Pein lebih keras.

Tidak ada yang terbangun, wahai saudara sekalian! Bahkan, Kisame malah yang tadinya cuma ngorok sekarang mulutnya jadi berbusa-busa (?), Tobi yang tadinya tidur sambil ngemut lollipop sekecil milkita rasa strawberry sekarang sedang ngemut lollipop rasa cabe bentuk duren, dan Sasori yang tadinya cuma meluk barbie sekarang ganti meluk Kakuzu (?).

Tampaknya para anggota akatsuki tidur sangat lelap. Saking lelapnya, dewa Zeus yang dari tadi melempari Pein dengan petir gara-gara teriakan suara seriosa Pein ngancurin gendang telinganya bahkan masih tidak terdengar oleh para makhluk halus berjubah hitam motif batik awan merah itu. Konon, Zeus mengutuk Pein supaya nanti anaknya Pein jadi mirip sama Kyuubi dan istrinya mirip sama Nenek Chiyo.

"ampun wahai, Zeus" kata Pein memohon ampunan pada Zeus setelah disiksa oleh Zeus sampai piercingnya lepas semua.

"takkan ku ampuni kau sampai kau mau diam!" Zeus bersabda sambil menahan kemurkaannya pada makhluk Tuhan paling nista itu.

"tapi, Zeus…"

"beraninya kau panggil aku Zeus? Panggil aku Bang Zeus, dasar ketua Akatsuki goblok!" Zeus melempar Pein dengan petir bermuatan 1000 mega watt.

Mendengar permintaan Zeus yang aneh itu, Pein jadi sweatdropped sendiri.

"o-oke, bang Zeus…" kata Pein sambil muntah darah.

"kenapa tadi kau teriak-teriak seperti orang gila wahai engkau makhluk Tuhan paling nista?" tanya bang Zeus dengan merdunya. Dewa Yunani itu tidak sadar bahwa saking merdunya suaranya, menimbulkan gempa di Jepang berkekuatan 8,9 skala richter. #Author : oh jadi elu, yang bikin Jepang kena gempa? *Zeus pundung di pojokan*

Selain menimbulkan gempa, suara Zeus yang merdu itu menimbulkan markas Akatsuki goyang-goyang.

"jadi begini bang Ze…aye mau bangunin temen-temen eke soalnya eke mau ngerumpi eh diskusi sama mereka. eke mau njodohin si kakek-kakek keriput anaknye Pak Pugaku Uchiha ama salah satu Kunoichi di Konoha ntu. Eke mau tanya ama mereka, mereka setuju apa kagak. Begeto…" jelas Pein dengan berbisik-bisik. Alasannya, takut si kakek-kakek keriput anaknya Pak Fugaku Uchiha bangun.

"oh…begitu. ya sudah, bangunkan aja mereka. kebetulan aku juga mau pergi ke Mesir. Aku sedang ada kencan dengan Sphinx" jawab Zeus dengan santainya.

"dadah, bang Zeus!" teriak para anggota Akatsuki ala anak kecil dengan TOA masjid yang tadi dipakai Pein sambil melambaikan tangan mereka. Pein langsung sweatdropped.

"kapan kalian bangun?" tanya Pein yang masih kaget.

"barusan aja, pas kamu ngobrol sama bang Zeus soal rencanamu itu" jawab Konan diikuti oleh anggukan para anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"iya, Tobi anak baek, sampe keselek lollipop bentuk duren waktu denger rencana Pein senpai yang ganteng" kata Tobi dengan muka bangun tidur.

Pein yang baru kali itu dibilang ganteng bahkan sama Konan aja nggak pernah, langsung berbunga-bunga. Pein melambung ke angkasa saking bahagianya.

"kenapa lu tadi ngomongin gua, Pein?" tanya sebuah suara datar yang langsung bikin Pein jatuh berguling-guling kesana kemari.

Pein kaget bagai terkena sambaran petir mendengar suara kakek-kakek eh Itachi barusan. '_Gawat, Itachi sudah tahu rencanaku_!' pikir Pein.

Tapi dasar Pein kurang asem, dia masih aja mencoba menghindari Itachi yang sudah mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya.

"loh, Itachi kamu denger ya?" tanya Pein sok innocent.

"dikit sih, lu kan tau kuping gue rada ada masalah" jawab Itachi sambil makan lollipop rasa tomat.

"lu tadi ngomongin gua soal apa, Pein?" tanya Itachi lagi. Itachi merasa Pein diam-diam merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat padanya dan karena analisis inilah, kemurkaan menghiasi wajah keriput eh wajah gantengnya.

"eh ng nganu…Itachi…" Pein tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia jadi ketularan gagapnya Hinata. '_Shit, baru gue tau, gagap itu nular_, _tau gitu gua nggak bakal bikin Hinata sekarat_' umpat Pein.

"APA, PEIN? KATAKAN PADAKU ATAU KAU JADI ISTRI KISAME!" teriak Itachi dengan suara yang dipenuhi angkara murka. Otomatis, wajah Itachi yang ganteng melebihi Temon itu langsung berubah mirip wajah Rahwana.

"i…iya , Itachi…" Pein keder juga akhirnya. Sebenarnya, Pein tidak takut pada suara ataupun wujud Itachi yang mendadak berubah itu tapi dia lebih takut pada ancaman Itachi yang menyerupai ancaman bang Zeus. Pein takut nantinya istrinya beneran jelek kayak Kisame atau Nenek Chiyo lagipula ini sudah kedua kalinya dia dikutuk oleh dua orang berbeda.

"nah, katakan sekarang juga" Itachi langsung berubah ke wujud aslinya yang rupawan bagaikan Prabu Rama, suaminya Dewi Sinta.

"tunggu sebentar, kita sarapan saja dulu" usul Pein. Pein nggak kuat kalo disuruh ngomong sekarang makanya dia cari alasan untuk mengumpulkan keberanian menghadapi Itachi. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir deras dari dahi mulus Pein.

"oke, awas kalo sampe lu kabur. Dasar hentai!" teriak Itachi masih dengan suara penuh angkara murka. Pein jadi agak kesentil emosinya diledek Itachi. '_dasar Uchiha, emang lu kagak hentai apa? Lu kan juga suka hentai!_' amuk Pein dalam hati.

"emang elu, udah tua, keriputan lagi, masih aja suka hentai" ledek Pein disertai tawa sarkastis yang bergema ala tawa buto ijo.

"mangekyou sharingan!" teriak Itachi sambil mengaktifkan jurus kesayangannya itu. Pein langsung kabur soalnya bagaimanapun, dia masih kalah hebat sama Uchiha satu itu.

"ampun, Itachiii" Pein sujud-sujud di kaki Itachi.

tapi, bisakah Itachi memaafkan dan mengampuni Pein?

.

o0o

.

Di tengah-tengah sengitnya Itachi VS Pein, masih di markas Akatsuki tapi di bagian yang lain terjadilah sesuatu yang seru…

.

o0o

.

"eh, eh, Kuz, ntar si Itachi di jodohin sama siapa ya?" tanya Hidan di sela-sela ritualnya pada dewa kebanggannya, Jashin. Berbagai jenis kemenyan berikut darah kerbau betina minta kawin tersedia lengkap di depannya.

"mana gue tau. Gue bakal merestuin dia sama siapa aja asal kawinannya nggak pake duit gue" jawab Kakuzu sambil ngitung uang receh hasil ngamennya sama Kisame kemarin (?)

"susah ngomong sama orang pelit" balas Hidan dengan kejamnya.

"Dan, gimana kalo tiba-tiba si Itachi dijodohin sama Sakura?" tanya Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul bawa-bawa boneka Barbie dan seperangkat rumah-rumahannya.

"lho yang cemburu kan ntar elu, Sas" jawab Hidan sekenanya. Hidan langsung ditimpuk Sasori pake boneka chuky.

"ampun, Sas, gue kan cuma bercanda…" Hidan sujud-sujud di kaki Sasori.

"jadi gimana pendapat elu?" tanya Sasori pada anggota akatsuki lainnya minus Hidan. Sasori masih ngambek sama Hidan.

"Sas, maafin gue! Lu tau kan gue cuma asal aja!" Hidan berusaha menyalami Sasori namun Deidara tak tinggal diam.

"heh, Dan, kenapa lu pegang-pegang tangan Sasori-danna, un?" tanya Deidara dingin dengan background petir menyambar di belakangnya. Menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya, Hidan langsung meminta pertolongan pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Deidara langsung mengejar Hidan.

"Kuz, tolongin gue!" teriak Hidan pada Kakuzu yang sedang kencan sama yeti di Gunung Everest (?)

"ogah gue bantuin elu. Elu kan cuma abisin duit gue aja" jawab Kakuzu sambil mesra-mesraan sama yeti.

.

#Author : itu loh, readers, yeti itu sejenis hewan yang konon tinggal di gunung Himalaya

Readers: oooh, elu bangsanya yeti makanya tau…

#back to the story…

.

"waduh, mati nih gue. Jashiiin!" Hidan kesandung Kisame yang lagi main ikan-ikanan dan… BUKKK! DUARRR! JDUARRR! FIUUUU! DUARRR! KRETEK KRETEK! PYARRR! MEONG MEONG! GUK GUK! NGOING NGOING! HUWAAA! PRANG! TEK TEK TEK! SO BAKSO!

.

#Replay : on

Dan, begitu melihat Hidan jatuh berguling-guling menimpa Kisame yang lagi main ikan-ikanan, Deidara langsung melemparkan bom andalannya. Begitu bom yang kekuatannya konon 6 kali lebih kuat dari bom atom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki menyentuh tubuh atletis nan indah milik Hidan, terdengarlah bunyi aneh seperti di atas.

#Replay: off

#Back to the story…

.

"fuh…Dei, gue kapok. Ampunin gue" Hidan sujud-sujud di kaki Deidara.

"cuih…gue mau maafin elu, un, asalin aja elu mau ngejauhin Sasori-danna!" seru Deidara sambil menendang Hidan.

"oke-oke" jawab Hidan sambil bungkuk-bungkuk (encoknya kumat tuh?)

"nah, udah normal nih kondisinya?" tanya Sasori pada para anggota rapat paripurna kali itu (?)

Semua anggota mengangguk setuju (minus Hidan, soalnya kepalanya lagi dipen, gak bisa ngangguk boo').

"gimana menurut pendapatmu, Zetsu, kalo Itachi dijodohin sama Sakura?" tanya Sasori pada kedua Zetsu yang telah bersatu kembali.

"hm, setuju aja sih…tapi, Sakura kan sudah sama Rokudaime Hokage!" kata Zeput.

"**kau bisa dimakan kyuubi kalau mencoba menjodohkan Sakura dan Itachi" timpal Zetem.**

"oh…iya juga ya, gimana kalo sama si Shizune?" tanya si Sasori lagi.

"ngawur kau, danna, Shizune kan sudah dimiliki Kakashi, un. Lagipula, Shizune terlalu tua untuk Itachi, un" jawab Deidara.

"oh...kalau si Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Sasori lagi.

Kali ini si pelit Kakuzu berkomentar.

"dari segi finansial, akan sangat menguntungkan gu…eh kita!" jawab Kakuzu. Hampir aja rencananya memanfaatkan kekayaan Hyuuga kebongkar.

"dasar rentenir. Manfaat lainnya masak nggak ada sih?" jawab Sasori hampir capek ngomong sama rentenir. Sementara, yang ditanya asyik lagi menghitung uang hasil ngamen sama Kisame yang sejak tadi belum terselesaikan.

"hei, Hinata-sama kan sudah bertunangan dengan Sasuke, adiknya si Itachi" Konan akhirnya berkomentar. Semua anggota mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"lagipula…" Konan menambahkan, "Itachi sepertinya butuh tipikal gadis yang ceria, lihat saja hidupnya suram begitu"

Anggota akatsuki langsung mengangguk setuju lagi mendengar pernyataan Konan. Mau tidak mau, harus diakui bahwa hidup Itachi sangat suram. Dia jarang sekali tersenyum dan setiap hari memakai baju warna hitam (itu sih author).

"lalu sama si Tenten, bagaimana?" tanya Sasori yang tidak ada capek-capeknya memimpin rapat paripurna ini.

"Sas, elu mau dijyuuken Neji Hyuuga?" komentar Hidan dengan sinisnya. Rupanya si empunya sabit mata tiga ini masih nggak kapok-kapoknya ngerjain Sasori. Tapi, untung saja saat itu Sasori sedang tidak ingin mencari musuh apalagi yang nggak bisa mati macam Hidan.

"iya juga ya, Tenten sudah dimiliki Neji. Trus, siapa kunoichi Konoha yang masih lowong alias single buat Itachi, wahai saudara-saudaraku setanah air sekalian?" tanya Sasori.

Hening.

Krik krik…

Hening.

Webek webek...

Hening.

Ngoing ngoing.

Hening.

Ihihihihihihii...

"bagaimana kalau si Temari?" usul Sasori setelah tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang mencekam itu.

"Temari kan dari Sunagakure lagipula dia itu punya Shikamaru!" Hidan komentar dengan nyolotnya. Diam-diam, bulu kuduk Hidan merinding begitu dia mengucapkan nama musuhnya yaitu, Shikamaru.

"iya juga ya" Sasori kelihatannya mulai capek dan ngantuk.

"sepertinya sudah semua kita sebutkan…" kata Sasori dengan lesu dan kecewa rapat paripurna yang dibiayai mahal-mahal (?) itu tidak membuahkan hasil.

Hening sesaat.

Krik…krik…

Semua sibuk sendiri…

"AHA!" teriak Tobi mengagetkan semua yang ada di rapat itu.

"kenapa Tob? Promosi modem Aha Dialer?" tanya Kakuzu sambil asyik menghitung uang di dompet kulit hiu miliknya.

"enggak, Kuzzy senpai. Tobi ingat ada satu kunoichi yang belum disebutkan!" teriak Tobi dengan semangat '45 yang membara.

"SIAPA?" tanya seluruh anggota rapat nyaris bersamaan.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Ini fic humor pertama saya kalo ada salah maafkan saya atau kalau ingin mengkritik atau ngasih saran juga boleh ^o^

saya sangat mengharapkan REVIEWnya :D


	2. Her Name Is ?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dong

Genre : Humor/ Tragedy

Title : Itachi Kawin (?)

Warning : typo, jelek, bau, mbulak, ide saya, gila, dll

Thanks to : yang sudah mereview, silent reader, laptop, waktu, Tuhan YME

Author said : belajar dari kesalahan saya, saya akan menjadi lebih baik di chapter ini. fic yang saya buat (masih) di waktu ujian.

to el nee: " begini el nee, fic ini saya bikin humor tragedy karena nantinya akan ada suatu tragedy (?) di fic ini"

to all reviewers : "hanya ada disini jawabannya hehehe. arigatou sudah mereview ya maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu"

.

**Itachi Kawin**

.

Episode sebelumnya …

"sepertinya sudah semua kita sebutkan…" kata Sasori dengan lesu dan kecewa rapat paripurna yang dibiayai mahal-mahal itu tidak membuahkan hasil.

Hening sesaat.

Krik…krik…

Semua sibuk sendiri…

"AHA!" teriak Tobi mengagetkan semua yang ada di rapat itu.

"kenapa Tob? Promosi modem Aha Dialer?" tanya Kakuzu.

"enggak, Kuzzy senpai. Tobi ingat ada satu kunoichi yang belum disebutkan!" teriak Tobi dengan semangat '45 yang membara.

"SIAPA?" tanya seluruh anggota rapat nyaris bersamaan.

.

o0o

.

"Ino chan!" teriak Tobi lagi. Mendadak ruang rapat yang semula hening itu menjadi ramai bak pasar kembali.

"Oh iya ya! Nyaris saja aku lupa! Gimana ciri-ciri si Ino itu, Tob? Elu tau nggak?" tanya Sasori dengan sumringah bak baru ketiban duren.

"Ino chan cantik, berambut pirang panjang, bermata biru, ceria, putri keluarga Yamanaka yang punya Yamanaka Corp itu, kaya, baik, hebat…" Tobi menjelaskan.

Semua anggota Akatsuki terdiam mendengar penjelasan Tobi. Berbagai macam ekspresi nampak di wajah para zombie dan zombiewati itu. Konan tersenyum, Sasori tersenyum bahagia akhirnya rapatnya membuahkan hasil, Kakuzu tersenyum mata duitan, Zetsu senyam-senyum nggak jelas, Deidara tersenyum luar biasa manis nan ayu rupawan sehingga Sasori yang kebetulan melihatnya jadi kesengsem, Hidan tidak tersenyum tapi wajahnya memerah dan mulutnya menganga… Ada apa dengan Hidan?

"Hidan senpai, kenapa kok mukanya merah kayak tomat?" tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa" Hidan menyanggah. Aslinya, dia merasa Ino itu tipe ceweknya tapi dia malu dan enggan mengakuinya di hadapan teman-temannya yang abnormal itu.

"Lalu, gimana menurut elu soal Ino sama Itachi?" tanya Sasori entah karena alasan apa.

"Gimana ya?" Hidan bingung. Hidan berpikir, kalo dia bakalan suka sama Ino ini dari ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Tobi tapi dia merasa sungkan untuk mengakui itu karena Ino sudah dijodohkan Pein dengan si kakek-kakek tua bangka sialan itu (?). Hidan nggak rela juga Ino harus nikah sama si tua bangka keriputan itu.

"Cocok banget, un!" seru Deidara gembira mengambil alih Hidan untuk menjawab.

"Cocok aja sih menurut gue" kata Zeput yang dari tadi diam.

"**Cocok aja, sih, menurut gue" kata Zetem.**

"Cocok apalagi si Ino anak orang kaya tapi kalo kawinan jangan pake duit gue ya!" omel Kakuzu tapi senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah lucunya (?).

"Gue bahagia akhirnya partner gue nikah juga, semoga ntar anaknya kayak gue yang imut ini" ucap Kisame dengan tangis bahagia mengaliri pipi birunya.

"Cocok sekali dengan Itachi!" seru Konan tak kalah bahagia.

"Nah semua udah setuju, Dan, menurut elo gimana? Kok kayaknya elu nggak rela gitu Ino sama Itachi? Lo suka Ino ya?" kata Sasori tak berperi keHidanan. Rupanya, Sasori masih menyimpan dendam pada Hidan.

"Eh, Sas. Lu mau gue bunuh ye? Gak mungkin gue yang ganteng nan sempurna ini suka sama Ino itu. Namanya aja kayak babi. Gimana wujud aslinya? Pasti jelek banget deh…" bohong Hidan dengan nada datar. Dia sebel dikatain Sasori cemburu sama Itachi. Saking sebelnya Hidan sampe menggigit Kakuzu yang ada di sebelahnya sampe jaitan di badan Kuzzy lepas semua.

"Nah menurut elo gimana, Dan? Cocok nggak mereka itu?" tanya Sasori lagi karena Hidan belum menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi.

"Cocok, cocok" jawab Hidan tanpa ekspresi kebahagiaan di mata ungunya.

"Baiklah, Tobi, lu sama Zetsu cari info soal Ino ya!" perintah Sasori dengan bijaksana.

Yang disuruh hanya angguk-angguk dengkul saja.

"Baiklah, hadirin sekalian, kita akhiri rapat kita ini" kata Sasori mengakhiri rapat dengan berwibawa dan senyum bahagia di wajahnya. Saking lebarnya senyum Sasori itu, sampe-sampe harga cabe jadi naik karena pedagang cabe ketakutan liat senyum Sasori yang menawan itu (?). Para hadirin pun membubarkan diri mereka dan hinggap di jendela untuk menonton pertandingan leader nista mereka VS kakek-kakek tua.

o0o

Sementara itu, dengan Itachi dan Pein. Kedua jagoan kita itu tampaknya sedang sengit-sengitnya perang mulut sampe mulut mereka babak belur dan berdarah-darah…

o0o

"Gue nggak bakal ngampunin elu sampe elu mau ngasih tau gue apa yang elu omongin sama Zeus goblok tadi!" teriak Itachi murka. Aura kemarahan membuat wajah tampannya berubah serupa Rahwana lagi tapi kali ini Rahwana ini berekor sembilan dan mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya.

"Ya ampun, sumpah, Chi, gue nggak macem-macem" Pein sujud-sujud di kaki Itachi yang sudah berubah wujud.

"Gue bantai elu, Pein, kalo lu masih nggak mau kasih tau gue!" Itachi menyiapkan awan paans amaterasunya.

"Iya iya gue kasih tau" akhirnya Pein ngalah.

"Ayo, katakan!" perintah Itachi galak sambil bawa panci dkk.

"Ada syaratnya!" kata Pein licik.

"Kasih gue duit buat ngajak Konan dinner di Paris" kata Pein dengan liciknya. Ternyata, saudara-saudara, sifat mata duitan Kakuzu nular ke Pein. Itachi pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Pein yang nista jadi makin nista aja.

"Gue nggak punya duit" jawab Itachi entah bohong atau jujur.

"Elu bohong, Chi, tadi gue liat elu lagi bawa-bawa iPhone 4! Jangan bo'ong lu!" teriak Pein sebel ngerasa dibohongin Itachi.

"Ya ampun, Pein, elu kok nyolot sih? Dibilangin tadi itu bukan punya gue. Gue cuma benerin punya Sasuke yang rusak" jawab Itachi innocent. '_Makan tuh omongan!' _kata Itachi dalam hati.

"Suer lu? Masak elu nggak punya iPhone sih, Chi? Bokap lu kan kaya, nah kok lu enggak" kata Pein masih ngeles. Pein yakin Itachi pasti membohonginya abis Uchiha kan terkenal kaya.

"Yang kaya kan bokap gue, yang beliin Sasuke iPhone juga bokap gue. Kok elu ikut campur sih" jawab Itachi dengan sinisnya.

"Oke-oke deh" jawab Pein pasrah. _'Musnah deh rencana gue ngajak yayang Konan dinner di Paris'_, pikir Pein sedih sampai air matanya menitik ke pipinya yang mulus bagai kulit duren.

"Ayo bilang rencana lu tadi, Pein, tadi gue nggak begitu jelas denger omongan elu sama Zeus goblok sialan itu!" Itachi memaksa.

"Jadi, Itachi tadi sebenarnya…aku berniat menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu kunoichi di Konoha. Nah, gue berniat jodohin elu sama…" belum selesai Pein berkata-kata, Itachi telah mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya daaan…

BUM!

Pein yang tak sempat mengadakan perlawanan, mutlak tak sadarkan diri di tangan Itachi sampai piercingnya lepas semua.

.

o0o

.

Malam minggu begini, tumben-tumbennya suasana markas Akatsuki yang sudah reot dan terlihat seperti gubuk hampir hancur terlihat damai sekali. Ada apa gerangan? Kedamaian yang indah itu terjadi karena para anggota Akatsuki sedang asyik mendengarkan sang Zeus memberikan khotbah gratis untuk Itachi. Pein senyum-senyum puas melihat Itachi diceramahi Zeus yang terkenal punya bau mulut yang dashyat.

"Itachi-ku sayang (?), aku tahu berat bagimu menerima perjodohan ini tapi maukah kau berkorban demi nusa dan bangsamu, nak?" ucap Zeus dengan merdunya sampai-sampai kuping Pein yang sudah budeg mengeluarkan darah campur lumpur.

"Tapi, Zeus, aku ini nggak pingin kawin dulu! Kamu kok maksa gitu sih ha? Belum pernah merasakan kehebatan kentut gue ya?" Itachi mulai emosi.

"Itachi, ada beberapa kesalahan dalam kata-katamu. Pertama, kau berkata kasar padaku. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku ini adalah dewa yang agung bersuara indah yang sudah menyebabkan gempa di Jepang? Kalau kau berkata kasar lagi padaku, nanti kusumpahi kau punya anak mirip Kisame! Kedua, ini kesalahanmu yang paling berat. Panggil aku Bang Zeus dong, cyin!" kata Zeus dengan kalem dan mulutnya mengeluarkan bau busuk mirip bau lumpur Lapindo.

"Gomen, Bang Zeus. Gue cuma nggak pingin kawin dulu" Itachi meminta maaf pada Bang Zeus yang agung.

"Nah, lho, ya tidak bisa dong. Kawinan ini tidak bisa dibatalkan! Pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan ekonomi. Karena Akatsuki ini mulai miskin dan Konoha menawarkan bantuan! Lu kudu nikah sama kunoichi Konoha itu, Tachiko! Kalo elu nggak mau, ntar gue kasih elu ularnya Medusa!" jelas Zeus dengan kesal. Saking kesalnya, sampai-sampai menyebabkan Gunung Bromo bererupsi.

"Arrghhh! Sebel gue. Kenapa enggak Hidan atau Sasori aja yang dijodohin sih? Kenapa gue?" teriak Itachi frustasi sehingga menyebabkan Orochimaru yang asalnya ganteng jadi jelek banget.

"Yah, soalnya, Tachiko, gue tau kalo Hidan itu psikopat… liat deh wujudnya aja begitu. Kalo Sasori kan udah sama Dei tuh. Nah, elo kan single dan lebih normal dari temen-temen elu makanya Pein milih elu" jawab Bang Zeus dengan entengnya.

"Ah, gak adil semua nih. Males gue" gumam Itachi masih dengan frustasi.

"Oh iya, Chi, ntar elu nikahnya besok ya" kata Pein menengahi debat panas antara Zeus dan Itachi.

"APA!" teriak Itachi sampe menyebabkan longsor salju di Gunung Everest dan membuat markas Akatsuki nyaris rubuh.

"Kelamaan ya?" tanya Pein dengan muka sok innocent. Melihat muka sok innocent Pein itu, para anggota Akatsuki lainnya langsung muntah-muntah dan dilarikan ke RS Mount Elizabeth (?).

"Justru kecepetan, leader penuh dosa!" teriak Itachi murka.

"Gimana kalo tiga hari lagi aja, Chi? Besok lu ketemuan ma calon istri elu" saran Pein lagi.

"Nggak bisa dilamain lagi, Pein? Gue kan kudu mempersiapkan diri dulu" tawar Itachi.

"Kagak, Tachiko! Ini demi Akatsuki. Liat tuh, kita udah kagak ada duit lagi. Makan aja kudu ngais-ngais sono sini" jawab Pein sinis.

"Ya udah deh 3 hari lagi" Itachi pasrah.

"Nah gitu dong, Tachiko. Anak yang baik" komentar Bang Zeus.

"Nah, kalo gitu Bang Zeus yang ganteng ini pergi dulu ya, gue mau ngedate sama Nyi Roro Kidul" pamit Bang Zeus.

Bang Zeus pun pergi meninggalkan para zombies itu ke Pantai Selatan Jawa. Para zombies yang manis-manis (?) itupun segera masuk ke kamar tidur masing-masing soalnya mau tidur. Tapi khusus Deidara-Sasori mereka malah ngeluyur keluar dengan alasan kencan pertama dan KakuHidan mau flirting-flirting di bar eksklusif di sebelah markas bahkan sang pengantin pria yaitu Itachi ikutan pergi ke bar.

.

o0o

.

Di bar yang eksklusif itu, rupanya terjadilah pembicaraan _men to men_ antara Hidan dan Itachi. Sementara itu Kakuzu yang juga pergi ke bar lagi asyik nggodain cewek-cewek di bar. Setelah memesan martini dan vodka pada bartender yang bernama Kabuto, Itachi dan Hidan segera asyik membicarakan soal perkawinan ekonomi Itachi dan kunoichi Konoha yang sedang jadi trending topic di Twitter.

"Dan, gue males deh disuruh nikah gitu" curhat Itachi pada Hidan dengan suara berat. Tenang, Itachi belum mabuk kok!

"Alaaah, Tachi Tachi! Gue aja ngiri ama lu. Lu udah mau nikah nah gue belum" canda Hidan agak sedikit melantur. Tenang Hidan juga belum mabok!

"Yah, lamar tuh si Kuzzy" kata Itachi sambil menunjuk Kakuzu yang lagi menggoda cewek-cewek cantik baik yang asli maupun asli tapi palsu (?) di bar yang konon katanya sering dikunjungi Angelina Jolie.

"Hahaha, gue masih normal, Chi. Gue masih suka sama cewek apalagi cewek yang pirang" kata Hidan sambil menenggak vodka di gelasnya.

"Gue juga suka sih cewek pirang apalagi yang kayak temen adek gue itu. Cantik deh, matanya warna biru kayak safir gitu. Itu cinta pertama gue" kata Itachi sambil menenggak habis vodkanya.

"Cinta pertama? Elu punya cinta pertama? Kaget gue" jawab Hidan iseng. Ah, si Hidan ini mah emang iseng orangnya jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya omongannya yang agak ngelantur.

"Ya iyalah, gue punya. Emang elu, kagak punya hati. Hahaha" canda Itachi.

"Ya punyalah. Eh, Tachiko, gimana sih perasaan orang jatuh cinta itu?" tanya Hidan sambil meminum martininya.

"Ya perasaan elu berbunga-bunga gitu terus deg-degan pas denger nama makhluk yang elo suka terus biasanya perasaan berbunga-bunga elu sampe kebawa mimpi" jawab Itachi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kenape, Dan? Jatuh cinta ya?" tanya Itachi.

"Kagak tau tapi kayaknya sih iya. Cinta pertama gue nih" jawab Hidan.

"Gue doain deh, Dan, semoga cinta lu ini berhasil" kata Itachi.

"Ah, Tachiko, kayaknya dia udah ada yang punya deh" jawab Hidan tanpa ada maksud menyindir.

"Kan masih kayaknya, Dan, masih belum pasti. Elu coba sono gih" saran Itachi.

"Kalo ceweknya mau kawin?" tanya Hidan lagi sok bloon.

"Ya jangan bilang cinta dong, kan elu tau kalo dia mau nikah" jawab Itachi lagi sambil meminum martininya.

Hidan yang mendengar jawaban itu langsung terdiam membisu. Si empunya sabit mata tiga ini sedang memikirkan nasib kisah cinta pertamanya yang tragis. Itachi yang melihatnya jadi merasa agak bersalah.

"Lu nggak papa kan, Dan?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Gue nggak papa, Tachiko. Tenang aja" jawab Hidan dengan senyum simpul padahal dalam hatinya remuk redam. Tumben-tumbennya Hidan senyum padahal biasanya cuma ngasih seringai mematikan.

.

o0o

.

Keesokan harinya, di hari Minggu pagi yang indah. Burung-burung bercuit-cuit dan awan putih berarak menghiasi langit biru yang sebiru samudra. The zombies sudah pada bangun pagi bahkan Kisame sudah lari-lari marathon sejak jam tiga pagi sehabis sahur (?). Konan yang notabene makhluk hawa satu-satunya yang ada di markas the zombies sedang sibuk bikin sarapan ala Perancis. Sementara itu, Pein yang babak belur habis dihajar Itachi langsung mengadakan rapat paripurna lagi di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor (?) untuk membicarakan mengenai kunjungan mereka ke Konoha besok.

"Halo, anak-anak yang imut dan manis" sapa Pein.

"Yaaaa" jawab the zombies malas-malasan.

"Besok kan kita mau ketemu sama calon istrinya si Itachi ini, kira-kira menurut kalian yang manis dan ganteng ini, enaknya kita kesana naik apa ya?" kata Pein langsung merujuk ke topik bahasan rapat.

"Naik minibus carteran aja. Hemat" jawab Kakuzu 'Kuzzy' dengan cepat bagaikan cahaya.

"Ah, nggak elit dong. Naik limousine warna pink ajalah" saran Deidara yang emang ngefans berat sama warna pink.

"Kemahalan tau! Lagian duit kita juga nggak banyak" Pein menengahi.

"AHA!" teriak Tobi lagi sampe kuping senpai-senpainya budeg dan kuping Zeus terbakar.

"Kenapa lu, Tob? Promosi modem AHA Dialer lagi?" tanya Hidan.

"Enggak! Tobi anak baek mau bilang kalo mendingan kita semua naik ferarri aja" saran Tobi.

"Ferarrinya pinjem sama Malinda Dee aja!" seru Kakuzu cepat. Maksud hati Kakuzu sih supaya Pein nggak beli ferarri soalnya kalo beli pasti pake duit Kakuzu.

"Nah, ide bagus tuh! Oke, gue order ferarri sekarang ye daripada pinjem-pinjem kan enggak afdol gitu" kata Pein sambil memesankan mobil ferarri untuk anggota Akatsuki.

"Nah, sekarang transportasi udah siap. Tinggal kostum aja nih" kata Pein dengan tampang serius yang bikin Konan-pacarnya Pein- jadi muntah-muntah.

"Kostumnya kostum Halloween aja, Pein senpai!" saran Tobi dengan ceria.

"Ah, itu mah yang cocok cuma elu, Tob. Ada saran lain nggak?" tanya Pein.

"Ada, ada. Gimana kalo kostum pakaian adat aja?" saran Konan dari dapur dengan nada antusias.

"Ah, yayangku. Itu boros banget. Emang kamu mau pake kebaya?" tanya Pein lagi dengan suara yang dibuat-buat mesra sampe bikin Konan muntah darah.

"Iya dong, liat nih aku aja sampe udah jahitin kebaya ke Anne Avantie" kata Konan.

"Gimana kalo pake kostum princess aja?" saran Deidara sambil ngecat kukunya warna hitam.

"Hah? Dei, gue mau banget! Gue pake kostum Beastnya Belle ya!" seru Sasori gembira luar biasa setelah lama tak terdengar suara merdunya.

"Yah gini aja deh biar adil, kalian boleh pakai kostum apa aja asalkan jangan pake bikini dan jangan pake batik motif awan merah!" kata Pein dengan bijaksana dan tegas layaknya seorang pemimpin betulan.

"HOREEE!" seru anggota Akatsuki minus Pein dengan bahagia layaknya anak TK.

Melihat anggota Akatsuki akur dan damai membuat hati Pein bahagia juga. Ternyata diam-diam, Pein memang punya bakat kepemimpinan (?).

"Jangan lupa siapkan seserahan buat pengantin wanita" Pein mengumukan dengan berteriak soalnya the zombies masih teriak-teriak bahagia layaknya ribuan orang lagi demo.

"Iya, terus apa lagi yang kudu dibawa, Pein senpai?" kata Tobi sambil mencatat barang yang harus dibawa.

"Bawa lollipop yang banyak, bawa obat antimo buat si Kisame, bawa coca cola, bawa seperangkat tindik baru buat gue, bawa alat make up buat yayang Konan, bawa Itachi juga pastinya" kata Pein sementara Tobi mencatatnya dengan seksama.

"Nah, semua barang sudah dipersiapkan. Kalo gitu, tinggal berangkat aja. Nanti Itachi harus masuk salon! Menicure, pedicure, mendengcure, sama operasi botox buat ngilangin keriputnya!" perintah Pein. Tobi mencatatnya dengan seksama.

"Ada lagi, leader?" tanya the zombies berbarengan.

"Jangan bilang-bilang Orochimaru kita mau ke kondangan. Ntar dia ngikut kita bisa-bisa batal nikah deh si Tachiko" kata Pein.

"Siap, leader!" jawab the zombies sambil memberi hormat pada sang leader nista.

"Oke, sekian saya akhiri rapat kita ini" kata Pein mengakhiri rapat paripurna yang paling mahal dalam sejarah rapat di dunia itu.

TBC

* * *

fic ini masih saya bikin di sela-sela waktu ujian. kira-kira H-19 lagi saya bakal ujian hehehe

maaf kalo humor di chapter 2 ini garing, tidak menarik, etc... maafkan saya T.T mungkin saya kena syndrom karya kedua *curhat*

di chapter depan saya akan berusaha bikin yang lebih menarik

tapi saya tetap mengharapkan kritik dan saran sebanyak-banyaknya dari readers, silahkan diREVIEW


	3. Hari H

_Bukan punya saya T.T Naruto will always belongs to Bang Haji Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warnings : *semua hanya untuk kepentingan humor semata. Tak ada maksud menyinggung atau menyungging atau merusak*_

_._

_Baiklah saudara-saudaraku sebangsa sealam baka (?) setanah air sekalian_

_Saya Udin Sedunia eh salah Ratoe_

_Dengan ini mempersembahkan_

_Teret teret teret tereng tereng tereeeng dung tak dung dung tak dung dung chikicik ndang dut_

"_Itachi Kawin"_

_._

_._

_._

"ITACHIIIIIIIIIII~!" teriak Pein pake TOA mesjid sebelah goa mereka sampe speakernya jebol dan kabur naik andong. Yang dipanggil cuma ngorok-ngorok. Maklum, saudara-saudara calon pengantin yang nistanya tingkat dewa ini adalah lelaki uzur…

Pein nggak terima didiemin gitu. Dia merasa martabak eh martabatnya sebagai leader komplotan maling underwear banci jatuh. Tiba-tiba saat Pein sedang asyik ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri di goa gelap nan geje itu terdengar suara di tengah keheningan malam yang mencekam…

"Jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu… Namun dirimu tak mau mengerti houwoooo kubawakan segelas dawet namun kau meminta ilerku whooo yeah…" Pein merinding sendiri mendengar suara fals itu membawakan lagu dangdut favoritnya dengan teknik vocal ala Matt Shadow KW jebol. Jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana hancurnya. Bahkan, sampai Tobi si anak nakal suka mencuri timun itu bangun dan langsung lari-lari ketakutan. Dipikir ada gempa 9,999 Skala Richter melanda goa mereka yang memble tapi kece itu.

"Woiii! Orochimaru~!" teriak Pein murka semurka-murkanya sampe piercing di hidung seksehnya lepas semua dan mengenai Tobi yang lagi joget ngebor sambil lari-lari. Akibatnya, Tobi pun tepar dan menggelepar-gelepar kayak ikan mujaer.

Orochimaru yang dipanggil pun noleh dan menyibakkan rambut hitam berkilau ala Megan Foxnya. Dasar kembang (bangkai) desa…

"Apaan, akang Pein? Situ gangguin eke mandiin Manda aja dweehh fufufu…" tanya Oro dengan suara lembut yang mengalahkan Mariah Carey (jika didengar dari kuping author).

Pein cuma sweatdropped dan mimisan lumpur panas Lapindo. "Heh, elu itu gangguin gue aja! Sono lu pergi! Kagak tau gue lagi sibuk yah?"

Orochimaru langsung mencebik dan menangis begitu diusir Pein dengan kasarnya. Usut punya kusut, ternyata Oro ngadu ke nyokapnya, Madonna. Begitu Oro pergi, Pein langsung beraksi lagi.

"ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIII~!" panggilnya sampe bikin TOA mesjid yang ini meledakkan dirinya saking merdunya suaranya Pein.

Kagak ada yang bangun ternyata. Kasian juga ya Pein sudah ngos-ngosan manggil dan kehilangan dua TOA mesjid kesayangannya masih aja dikhianati makhluk-makhluk nggak jelas di depannya.

"Ya Tuhan apalah salahku sampai aku begini…" keluh Pein dengan sendu.

Tiba-tiba, bagaikan kesamber geledek sampe jadi gosong dan siap disantap, Pein dapet ide. Bukan ide sih, wong dia nyolong ide author kok. #Pein : sewot lu!

"ITACHI~! Ada Rhoma Irama sama Elvi Sukaesih kesiniii!" bisik Pein sampe ludahnya muncrat satu galon ke telinga sulung Uchiha itu.

Itachi langsung terbangun mendengar hal itu. Raut wajahnya berubah bahagia dan kakinya tidak lagi menapak pada tanah (?) bahkan bibir seksehnya sampe mangap selebar danau toba. Keringat mengucur deras di tubuh gepengnya.

"Masya Allah! Bang Rhomaaaaa Neng Elviii~!" teriak Itachi hsiteris sampe nabrak pintu lift goa (?). #Itachi : emang goa ada liftnya? Canggih bener! Author : *mimisan*

Itachi ternyata lebih hebat dari Suparman si tukang lift itu. Kalo dia cuma bisa benerin lift maka Itachi bisa menembus lift sampe lubang di lift membentuk siluet tubuh seksehnya. Hayo, kurang hebat apa coba Itachi ini? Sudah jenius, pinter benerin listrik sampe keriputnya bisa nyala merah kuning ijo, bisa nembus lift lagi. Ckckck.

"Loh? Chi, Chi! Mau kemana lu?" tanya Pein panik.

Bukan, bukan khawatir sama Itachi. Makhluk Tuhan paling nista itu khawatir Itachi bakal ngerusak pintu-pintu lain saking euforianya. Wah, ketularan Kuzzy.

"Gua mau nyamperin mereka, Pein! Kapan lagi atuh gue bisa salaman sama mereka!"

Tidak lama setelah terdengar suara Itachi terdengar suara ledakan…

"DUARRR! PRANG KLONTANG! HEEHAW HEEHAW! MEONG MEONG! GUK GUK! IHIHIHIHIHI! DUAK! BUK! TWING! SO BAKSO! WAAA KUCING GUE! TIK TIK TIK! DUAAAARRRR!"

Pein hanya tertegun mendengar suara ledakan featuring suara hewan, suara orang ngamuk dan jualan sampe suara hantu. Deidara yang semula ngiler sambil peyuk-peyukan sama Sasori danna langsung bangun dan melempar Sasori ke Israel. #Saso : *mengutuk author*

"Ada apaan un?"

Pein hanya menangis dan menyedot ingusnya dengan sedih. Jemari bercat pink sang leader segera menunjuk ke arah Itachi pergi.

"Oooh… gue tahu Itachi ngutang video ke elu tapi gak usah sedih gitu dong. Yang namanya kematian itu ada waktunya dan sudah direncanakan dari atas sono, un…" Deidara berkhotbah.

Pein sesenggukan.

"SROOOT! Bukan… pintu lift itu baru gue beli… harganya mahal bener sampe gue kudu puasa 40 tahun… eh sekarang rusak lagi… HUWAAA~!" tangis Pein pun pecah seiring dengan pecahnya gendang telinga Deiko.

"Emaaaaaak!" Pein memeluk Dei erat-erat serta mengelap ingusnya ke piyama bunga-bunganya Dei.

"SROOOTT"

"Emaaakk…Huweee….!"

"SROOOT"

"EMAAAK~!"

"JROOOOT TUUUT DUT BROTT CRUT"

"MAK…NGG…AHHH LEGAAA…"

"Sialan lu Pein, bau banget kentut lu!"

Anggota lain pun terbangun mendengar teriakan histeris Pein dan Deidara yang bikin bulu kuduk tercabut dari akarnya dan melarikan diri ke Israel. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati karena nggak ikhlas sama pintunya, Pein segera menghampiri Itachi yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Yaowoh, Chi… lu terkapar disini. Kenapa chi... elu tepar duluan? Elu kan belum kawin chi! Ntar penpik ini judulnya bukan Itachi Kawin lagi dong kalo elu teparrr! Huwaaaaa!" teriak Pein dengan segala air mata nistanya. Berjuta-juta air liur, kuman, beserta air mata nista pun membasahi tubuh Itachi. Wah, Itachi gak perlu disiram air bunga tujuh rupa lagi berkat jasa abang Pein!

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik celana Pein sampe kolor pink gambar barbienya terlihat.

"Loh, Chi? Elu kok bangun?" tanya Pein dengan gobloknya (?).

"Gue gitu loh," jawab Itachi sambil menatap maho Pein sampe-sampe Osama bin Laden bangkit dari kuburnya. Yang ditatap hanya pingsan dan kejang-kejang berjamaah.

oOo

Setelah sembuh dari kejang-kejangnya dengan minum air liur Orochimaru yang disamarkan dalam botol Sprite zero sugar, Pein segera menggiring domba akatsuki (?) menuju ladang eh ruangan rapat mereka untuk menggelar arisan PKK ibu-ibu dengan aneka macam rupa.

"Saudara-saudaraku sebangsa sealam baka setanah air sekalian, kalian kudu nyiapin segala macem persiapan kawinan si Tachiko ini termasuk uba rampenya. Jangan sampe lupa daaan jangan bawa-bawa Orochimaru! Tinggalkan segala macam bom, video-video gak jelas, majalah-majalah gak jelas, senjata tajam, kulit tajam, bau tajam, gigi tajam, dan yang tajam-tajam lainnya!" Pein berorasi. Berjuta-juta bakteri keluar dari mulut sekseh makhluk Tuhan paling nista ini.

"Itu kan elu semua, Pein…" celetuk Hidan sambil nyium-nyium poster Jashin sampe posternya iritasi dan kena herpes (?).

"Yah pokoknya kalian harus taati peraturan Robert Peintinson ini!" teriak Pein dengan ludah munchrats kemana-mana sampe ke tempat Sasori di Israel sono. Seluruh Akatsuki minus Pein sweatdropped berjamaah bahkan Tobi sampe goyang ngebor lagi.

"Tob, gimana kalo lu jadi bintang tamu kawinan si kakek keriput ini?" tanya Pein sambil makan jengkol dengan nikmatnya layaknya author makan ayam goreng.

"Tobi anak baek dan imyut ini ndak bisa ngapa-ngapain Pein senpai. Tobi cuma bisa ngemut lollipop bentuk duren," Tobi menolak dengan malu-malu harimau (?).

Hidan langsung keselek sabit gede yang dia emut begitu mendengar Tobi berkata 'imyut'. Batinnya Hidan, 'Imyut apaan adanya gue lagi yang imut! Tobi kan casingnya doang anak kecil dalemnya juga udah bau tanah'.

"Dan, nape lu kok sewot liat Tobleron sampe keselek sabit?" tanya Kisame sambil memakan ikan hiu betina berwajah mirip Tessy di depannya.

"Tobleron eh Tobi kan cuma bisa goyang ngebor itu mah udah ketinggalan jaman. Kumaha atuh. Fufufu," Hidan pasang ancang-ancang untuk memperagakan goyangan andalannya yang bisa bikin perang dunia 3 meletus kayak bisul di bokong Pein. Dan, yak readers, goa Akatsuki yang memble itu jadi goyang-goyang menuju kehancuran gara-gara Hidan goyang gergaji! Nggak ketinggalan si rambut ubanan ini juga menyanyikan lagu dangdut favoritnya.

"Kelakuan si Kuzzy garong. Selalu mencari utangan. Main sikat main embat uang yang lewat eee aaa seep… Bang Kuzzy bang kuzzy kenapa kau tak pulang-pulaaang houwoooo yeaaah anakmu-anakmu pingin ngembat uangmu…! Lay lay lay lay panggil eke si jablay, Kuzzy jarang pulang eke jarang digulai…! " dan tiga lagu itu dinyanyikan secara medley oleh Hidan dan disambut tepuk kaki meriah oleh seluruh Akatsuki. Sementara itu, Kakuzu cuma tersipu malu sampe bordiran di badannya lepas semua. Ternyata, Kakuzu merasa malu disindir uke Hidan (?). Mendapat sambutan meriah, Hidan mengajak Kisame untuk ikutan duet.

"Yaangs…hujan turun lagiii… di bawah kutil Kuzzy ku berlinduuung! Si Kuzzy Si Kuzzy rentenirkuuu, bilang pada orang tuamu. Cincin bermata uang itu, tanda cintaku pada uangmu! Kuzzy Kuzzy mengapa ada yang kurang saat uangmu tak ada, Kuzzy Kuzzy melihatmu merampokmu itu yang ku mau oh Kuzzy…" Kisame mulai mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya ala Trio Macan. Tobi pun ditarik Hidan untuk ikut menari. Jadilah, tiga manusia keterbelakangan mental itu ngedance ala Trio Macan. Pein yang liat kepala mereka muter-muter kayak baling-baling bambu langsung tepar di tempat dengan mata berbentuk hati (?).

Tobi pun mulai menyanyi ala vokalis rock, "Dasar kau Kuzzy racun! Baru kenal udah nagih utang! Ngomong nggak sopan santun! Kau tagih utangku, kau rampok uangkuu ey houwooo yeaah! Chaiyya chaiyya! Kuzzy Kuzzy hota hai! Aku punya anjing kecil, kuberi nama Kuzzy! Kuzzy kemari…"

"DUIT DUIT DUIT"

"Ayo main lagi! Kuzzy!"

"DUIT DUIT DUIT"

"Kemari!"

"Duitnye dulu o'on!"

"Sini dulu!"

"DUIT dulu!"

"Sini!"

"DUIT GUE!"

"Sharingan!"

"DUIT GUE DODOL BUKAN SHARINGAN!"

"Wooii, udaaah! Udah gue putuskan! Elu berempat termasuk elu Kuz bakal jadi bintang tamu di kawinan si Tachiko!" teriak Pein setelah sadar dari pingsan berkepanjangannya di tengah pertengkaran memperebutkan Hidan (?). #Hidan: emang gue cewek ya? Author : setau gue elu itu hermaprodit Hidan : ###***XXX?

Krik krik krik.

"Mendingan juga ngundang Bang Rhoma! Huaaa! Bang Rhomaaa! Neng Elpiii! Bang Rhoma is the best of the best from the best like the best!" Itachi teriak-teriak gaje. Seluruh Akatsuki sweatdropped semua ngeliat kejadian langka itu.

BUAGH!

Lemparan sandal telak dari Orochimaru itu sukses membungkam bibir sekseh mang Itachi. Mulut sekseh Itachi langsung mengeluarkan busa deterjen wangi molto ultra. Tobi dan Hidan langsung rebutan lempar-lemparan busa.

Seluruh Akatsuki minus Itachi langsung tepuk tangan kaki kepala pundak lutut kaki lutut kaki melihat keberanian Orochiko melempar sandal bakiaknya yang terkenal bau ketek itu.

"Ro, elu kasih apa ke sandal lu sampe Itachi tepar begitu?" bisik Pein sambil nyiapin duit colongan. Entah apa yang terlintas di otak nista si rambut wortel itu.

"Sandal eke baru eke pake nginjek tai kebo cyin. Yei kayak kagak tau ajee di rumah eke tuh bergelimpangan tai kebo, yuuuks," jelas Orochiko sambil kedip-kedip mata. Kedipan maut itu sukses bikin Kisame yang mencibirnya langsung pingsan dan terkena muntaber.

"Wani piro?" tanya Orochiko dengan gaharnya.

Pein ngitung duit. Nggak cukup. Pein pun merogoh uang dari kutangnya. Nah, cukup.

"Nih, gue beli sandal elu gue mau bungkem Hidan ama Tobleron dulu," dan bersamaan dengan itu, Pein yang mantan atlit baseball KW jebol langsung melempar indah kedua pasang sandal itu ke dua makhluk keterbelakangan mental yang lagi main busa mulutnya Itachi.

BUAGHH! PRANG KLONTANG! NYAM ENYAAAK! JDUAK! CKIIIT! BUGH! JDIARRR! DUARR!

Sepasang sandal keramat itu mengenai mulut Tobi dan sempat dia kunyah karena dia ngira itu lollipop versi baru akibatnya dia langsung tepar seketika sampai mulutnya mengeluarkan lumpur panas Lapindo (?). Hidan tidak berhasil mengelak dari sandal maut itu. Sandal maut beraroma therapy itu sukses menancap di bokong seksinya dan mengenai bisulnya akibatnya bisul itu pecah, mengeluarkan busa deterjen (bukan nanah lagi), dan menyebarkan bau wangi sewangi ketek Pein. #Pein : dari tadi gue mulu yang jadi sasaran elu Author : salah elu kagak mau jadi babu gue Pein : *rinnegan* Author : *lari ke belakang Gaara*

Melihat hasil kerjanya yang berhasil dengan luar biasa, Pein menepuk kedua tangannya dengan puas. Senyum bahagia selebar sepuluh jari kaki terpampang di wajahnya sampe-sampe Konan yang liat langsung sekarat.

"Nah, kawan-kawanku, ayo kita berangkat ke Konoha sekarang! Persiapannya beli di Indomaret aja!a Kalian itu kelamaan tau nggak seh? Aku jadi harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra buat menyadarkan kalian ke jalan yang benar! Kalian telah tersesat dalam jalan setan!" Pein berkhotbah dan kali ini terjadi tsunami bakteri melanda goa memble tapi setengah kece itu. Bakteri-bakteri itu memakan venus flytrapnya Zetsu. Kasian ya ZeZe…

Akhirnya, dengan gerakan slowmotion para zombie-zombie yang imut-imut sampe nggak ketulungan imutnya itu berjalan dan bersiap-siap menuju Konoha. Apalagi kalo nggak buat ngawinin si kakek-uzur-tua bangka-bau tanah-mau menjemput ajal itu. Konan, Deidara, Hidan, Tobleron, ZeZe, Kuzzy, Pein, Kisako, dan Sasori sudah naik odong-odong untuk menuju Konoha tapi si ketua yang bijaksana (huek) merasa ada yang kurang padahal video dan majalah tidak jelas sudah ditinggal di goa yang hancur kena tsunami tadi dan baju manten serta uba rampenya juga udah dibawa. Supir odong-odong itu si Kabuto sampe bingung apa yang ketinggalan. Akhirnya karena merasa udah pada lengkap selengkap-lengkapnya, mereka pun berangkat dengan kecepatan kilat sampe menimbulkan tonardo dan tsunami karena Pein nggak berhenti-berhentinya ngomong. Dasar tante-tante…

Tiba-tiba saat mereka sudah mencapai perbatasan Otogakure…

"WOOIIII~! Tungguin gueeee! Gue ketinggalaaan! Hueks! Byor! Uhuk uhuk! WAAAAAAAAAA~! BYUUURRRR!" teriakan Itachi yang barusan sadar dari pingsannya itu nggak terdengar oleh the zombies. Ya iyalah wong jarak Itachi ke the zombies 120 km.

Kembali lagi ke The Zombies…

Kisame merasa kupingnya nggak enak, sebenernya dia mendengar teriakan Itachi tapi di kupingnya teriakan itu jadi berbunyi mirip suara decitan. Kisame pun melapor ke ketua kita yang tercinta berambut wortel itu.

"Leader!" panggil Kisame mengganggu Pein yang lagi asyik ngegosipin Krisdayanti-Raul Lemos sama Deidara.

"Apaan, Kis? Ganggu aja dweh!" sahut Pein sambil pura-pura ngambek.

"Kok kayaknya ada yang ketinggalan ya?"

"Apaan? Kolor lu ketinggalan?" balas Pein sewot. Maklum, lagi PMS.

"Ah, ya sudah deh," Kisame memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan perasaan nggak enak bin nggak sedapnya itu.

The Zombies pun mulai menyanyikan lagu sambil naik odong-odong mereka.

"Naik naik ke puncak gunung, tinggi tinggii cekaliii. Kili kanan ku liat cemuaaa banyaak pohon cemalaaa. Trililililililili tralalaalalaalaaa yeaaah!" Tobi menyanyi.

"Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost yeaaah!" Hidan ngerock sambil ngupilin Kakuzu.

"Hidanku dari ndesoo, dibawakannyaaa Kuzzy Kakuzu dan duit-duitan segala rupa! Bercerita Hidan tentang Kuzzynya, gembira ria semuaaa!" Pein nyanyi ngasal.

"Satu satu aku sayang duit, dua dua aku sayang uang, tiga tiga aku sayang money, satu dua tiga sayang semuanya!" Kali ini giliran Kakuzu ngerap.

"Begadang jangan begadang kalau tiada artinya, begadang boleh saja huwaa kalo ada manusia…" kali ini si ZeZe ndangdutan.

"Pein sms siapa ini Pein? Pein smsnya pake sayang-sayaaang? Pein nampaknya dari Orochimu. Pein hati ini mulai tak tenang… Houwoooo yeaaaaaaaaah!" kali ini giliran Konan menirukan cara menyanyi Rita Sugiarto.

Deidara, Sasori, dan Kisame hanya sweatdropped saja ngeliat tingkah laku di atas normal para kawan-kawannya itu. Ada yang sambil ngupilin, ada yang ngiler, ada yang sambil ngebor, ada yang njewer kuping, dan ada yang bawa-bawa duit.

Mereka pun sampai di hutan gelap. Dei chan sampe gemeteran saking takut kalo ada makhluk-makhluk kayak author (heh!) nampang di bawah lubang idungnya.

"Danna, aku takut, un…" kata Dei chan manja.

"Apa lagi aku, Dei chan. Lihat sampe ngompol nih…" kata Saso sambil peluk-peluk mesra sama Dei.

"Pein, aku takut…" kata Konan berusaha melembut sama salah satu dari banyak yayangnya yang paling tidak dicintai. Ya iyalah, masak dari dulu gahar mulu.

"Pein, gue takut goblok…" Zetsu komen.

"Pein, aku takut huweee! Emaak!" jerit Kisame bagaikan jeritan malam.

"Pein senpai, Tobi atuuuttt…." Tobi mulai ketakutan sampe kepalanya ngebor lagi.

"Gue juga takut, oon…" kata Pein sambil memandangi Zetsu, Kisame, dan Tobi yang memeluknya erat-erat sampe kagak bisa napas sementara Konan malah meluk Kabuto dengan manjanya. Hati Pein hancur melihat kekasih satu-satunya berpaling. Pein hanya bisa menggumamkan lagu-lagu patah hati karena hatinya hancur lebur ajur mumur. Tidak terasa, air mata alligator menuruni pipi halus semulus kulit landaknya. Cieh…

Tidak lama kemudian (cepet bener), pagi pun tiba. Pein bangun dengan kondisi di bawah sementara di atasnya Kisame, Zetsu, dan Tobi menimpanya. Maka, air liur yang mengandung jutaan bakteri berbahaya lagi beracun melumuri tubuh seksehnya. Mereka akhirnya sampai juga di Konoha Land (emang Disney land apa) dengan selamat sentausa dan damai sejahtera serta sehat wal'afiat.

"Naaah! Sampailah kita di Dis eh Konoha Land!" teriak Pein lebay bin bahagia sampe lari-lari dan nggak sadar ada truk tronton mau nabrak dia.

"Waaa~! Pein! Awaaaasss!" teriak Konan khawatir sambil narik yayang najisnya ke pelukan si Orochimaru dan sukses membuat Orochiko tepar.

"Huft, Konann… kamu jahat sekalii! Huweee!" tangis Pein kayak anak kecil kehilangan balon aja.

"Jahat apaan sih? Ih, dasar playboy najis. Naujubillah, kenape dulu gue mau sama elo!" Konan mendorong Pein yang mendekat sampe Pein nyaris dilindes bulldozer.

"Eh eh kok gitu sih? Loh kok marah? Jangan gitu sayang," Pein mulai bernyanyi ala Ridho Rhoma KW jebol.

"Kita putus, Pein!" teriak Konan sambil melempar traktor ke Pein yang udah penyet kayak tempe penyet kesukaan author.

Pein yang udah penyet dan siap disantap pun gak bisa ngomong apa-apa tapi dia cuma menangis. Bahkan, cincin tunangan yang mau dikasih ke ayangnya pun ikutan penyet.

"Afaa…hanan tinggakan atuuu… (apaa…jangan tinggalkan aku)" tanya Pein tak percaya.

The Zombies yang nonton adegan Pein-Konan sampe terpana. Bahkan, Kisame sampe nangis-nangis dan mengusapkan ingusnya ke badan ZeZe. Dikira itu film The Notebook apa? Dasar ikan hiu.

"Who ckckck. Kasian juga Pein senpai…" Tobleron berkomentar sambil menghampiri Pein yang udah rata sama tanah. Ketika sampe di atas Pein, Tobi segera memposisikan bokongnya.

DUUUT! BROTTT! DUARRR! BUM! PRANG KELONTANG! JRUOT! CRUT!

"Aaah legaaa…"

"Buset deh, Tob, lu makan apaan sih? Kentut lu bau banget! Huek! Byor! Lu kagak kasian ama gue?" teriak Pein frustasi sudah diselingkuhin di depan mata, diputusin, dikentutin lagi. Malang nian nasibmu, Pein…

Akhirnya, the zombies segera melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah si kunoichi cantik. Mereka pun menelusuri perumahan Pondok Indah dan menemukan rumah bergaya white house yang sudah dipenuhi para tamu undangan. Dengan cepat, Om Inoichi segera menyeret Pein dan membawa si leader yang malang itu ke ruang investigasi.

"Mana pengantin lakinye? Gue mau lihat!" kata Inoichi sambil menodongkan keris empu gandring ke Pein.

"A-ada, Om. Di depan sama temen-temen saya," jawab Pein ketakutan setengah wafat.

"Bawa gue ke dia. Gue mau inpestigasi dia!" kata Inoichi lagi sambil membawa Pein di keteknya. Dan, sudah dapet kentut Tobi Pein malah dapet ketek Inoichi yang wangi jengkol. Mampus lu, Pein.

Begitu sampe di temen-temennya, Pein segera mencari Itachi.

"Itachiii~! Darliiing! Scooby Doo, where are youuu?" teriak Pein dengan merdunya. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban. Pein langsung melempar tulang Orochimaru. Biasanya kalo dikasih tulang apalagi tulang si kembang bangkai desa itu, Itachi langsung datang. Tapi ini…

Mana si keriputan itu? Pein nggak melihat keriput yang bisa nyala merah kuning ijo lampune disko itu dimanapun. Wah, gawat! Bisa digolok Inoichi dia! Tiba-tiba pandangannya menangkap Hidan yang lagi nyabutin bulu keteknya… Nah, Hidan!

Pein segera membisiki Hidan, "Dan, elu jadi Itachi bentar yah. Itachi ngilang nih. Kagak enak gue sama om Inoichi."

Hidan terkejut. "Kagak. Gue maunya jadi diri gue."

"Aduh, Daaan. Penting nih! Elu kagak mau kan liat gue jadi bakso?"

"Ya deh. Lu bayar gue berapa?"

"Lu minta berapa?"

"Gue minta si kunoichi."

"Kagak bisalah. Dia itu punya Itachi!"

"Kagak bisa. Kalo gitu, penpik ini namanya Hidan Kawin dong?"

"Kagak bisa! Buruan. Gue bisa dibikin pentol beneran nih kalo kelamaan!"

"Ya deh."

Aslinya sih Hidan seneng banget. Pasti dia bakal dapet kesempatan buat ngobrol sama itu kunoichi bernama Ino itu tapi entah kenapa perasaannya kagak enak kagak sedap kurang garam. Akhirnya, Pein pun menyerahkan mang Hidan ke arah Inoichi. Hidan nyengir ala kuda nil begitu Inoichi memeriksa setiap inci penampilannya bahkan sampe ke dalem lobang hidung seksehnya Hidan.

"Pagi, Om," sapa Hidan sambil nyengir ala buaya berjemur.

"Ini udah siang, oon. Lu kok ubanan? Perasaan di foto elu rambutnya item terus keriputan," Inoichi curiga.

"Gue eh saya operasi plastik, Om, biar gantengan dikitlah. Masak keriputan terus. Kan mau _kawin_."

"Ada ada aja lu. Bakal mantu gue kagak normal begini. Ya udah masuk sono lu."

Inoichi segera mendorong Hidan ke ruang rias. Si perias langsung mendandani Hidan dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju buat kawin.

Sementara itu…

Pein frustasi sendiri mencari Itachi. Di kolong odong-odong kagak ada di lubang idungnya juga kagak ada. Terus dimana si kakek uzur itu? Pein pun memerintahkan Zetsu dan Kakuzu untuk mencari Itachi soalnya tidak mungkin mengandalkan Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, dan Tobi apalagi. Bisa-bisa mereka malah nyasar atau ngedance gaje lagi. Untuk Konan, Pein sengaja membiarkannya.

Dimanakah Itachi?

Bisa gagal nih kawinan, kalo Itachi kagak ada…

Ah, Hidan. Hanya padamu, kugantungkan harapanku…

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

* * *

maaf lama ngupdate T.T

maaf kalo mengecewakan saya bingung harus difinishdi chapter ini atau dibikin agak ngetwist gini akhirnya terpaksa saya bikin begini, sekalian menyelesaikan masalah Pein-Konan di chapter depan T.T

author tak becus ini habis ketimpa masalah dan banyak urusan (gali kubur) sampe pengerjaan fic pun ketunda mulu apalagi dengan kematian Sasu-koi

gimana ? :D

sebagian humornya saya dapet waktu lagi ngobrol gaje sama Kak Suukie Fox sama kak Yuki Tsukushi hehe

ampunilah daku apabila ceritanya jayus T.T

saya manusia yang tak sempurna

kalo ada kritik, saran, flame, atau lemparan sendal silahkan pencet tombol sakti mandraguna di bawah ini

niscaya bakal saya terima

asal jangan lempar bakso ya! Author sudah kelempoken makan bakso dua mangkok XD


End file.
